Delusions
by OhR
Summary: Because each one of them has a based on incorrect inference about external reality. [A collection of short stories]. She knew he was slowly slipping away, but this time she isn't so sure how to help him get back.
1. Erotomania

.

* * *

**Delusions**

_By OhR_

**Summary: **Because each one of them has a based on incorrect inference about external reality. [A collection of short stories]. "I love you." Finally, after a long wait, Sasuke was able to say those three words.

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,043

**Pairings: **SasuSaku SasuKarin

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I**

**Erotomania**

When they first met years ago, he had saved her from a large bear that was ready to attack and devour her.

At the age of thirteen, she was a victim of love at first sight.

Constantly, day and night, the boy who had saved her was in her head. She could not sleep, her head felt so heavy and it became unbearable. Even in the unconscious world, the boy would not stop infiltrating her mind.

She searched frantically for any reports about the boy. Only knowing what he look like, she believes it will take time for her to cure the uneasiness she felt.

Though later on, she found out that it wasn't that hard to find information about him. He was actually quite famous for being the sole survivor of the infamous Uchiha clan.

The second time they met, they were given a chance to be alone in a room. For the very first time, she felt genuinely happy. Even though his eyes were so cold and he himself was detached from the reality where they were currently in, nonetheless his gaze was fixated on her.

She decided that after Orochimaru, he will be her next master.

She will do everything to make him happy.

They met again, to her luck this time she had a feeling that he would be staying near her for a long time because he told her, himself, that he needed her.

_"Karin, I need you."_

The terms were not the direct three words of proclamation she wanted to hear, but it was so close and anybody could actually interpreted it in that way. So Karin counted it as his first declaration of love. For it will never be really Uchiha Sasuke's style to directly confront his feelings to anyone.

Love is supposed to be synonymous with need, right?

Karin started a diary when she first met Sasuke, and almost all of its contents were all about him. After awhile when she was travelling with the team Hebi she started to share them with him, adding hand written letters.

Though in front of others he denies to know the contents, she knew that when given a chance to be alone he would try to read them and be touch… and change to the warm Sasuke she wishes to see.

She felt being deaf and slightly blind at the same time as Sasuke was giving out a speech when the war had ended. She could not hear him nor others but she could see him and only him. Something was wrong with her, she thought, but it was later disregarded when she heard Sasuke's last statement.

"I am doing this because I want to give back something." straight-faced he uttered those words to them.

It was a declaration of him wanting to be settled in. Finally, he had the guts to say it out loud. Karin was definitely sure Sasuke was talking straightly to her. For Karin believed she did it all, she strongly believe the two of them undergone the whole process of consummate love.

So maybe finally he will focus on them, her and him having a family together.

Few days after the war, everybody celebrated at the same time grief for people who died. It was like a grand party to momentarily escape the sadness they felt.

Sasuke was leaving the celebration she just knew this would happen for Sasuke hated these kinds of things, without any exception to what was being celebrated. She was about to follow him when she noticed that he was trailing someone.

Karin followed the two as stealthiest as she can, to be safe she actually distant herself to them at first and only getting a little close when they stopped at a certain place.

Karin recognized the girl as the medic who treated her back when Sasuke stabbed her. She was the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, one of Sasuke's genin teammates and more importantly a competitor for Sasuke's attention.

Haruno Sakura.

For one whole hour no one move nor utter a word, it was pretty tiring and Karin wish that she could just sit down on that paved bench and be out of this itchy tree.

When her beloved avenger decided to finally speak, the medic started to walk again.

"Just hear me out," He said stiffly and a little out loud to catch attention "This won't take long."

How dare she attempt to walk out on him? What an ill-mannered girl.

Smiling innocently she asked "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

How dare her… she was really pushing it.

"I…"

She was completely focused on them that she didn't notice that his narrowing eyes averted from the medic and now were straightly looking at her.

Her heart stopped.

Did he found out that she was here? Her mind raced first to think of explanations on why the hell she was here. She didn't want him to be disappointed with her, she didn't want him to think that she was low, and be like other girls.

"You don't have to say sorry Sasuke-kun, I—we understand."

Sakura was able to interrupt the chain of thoughts of Karin but failed to make Sasuke produce any response towards her. Pressing his lips together, Sasuke kept his eyes fixated on the tree.

Karin could not help but feel her admiration for Sasuke rise another notch. Little by little he wanted to change, to become humane and warm like Naruto. He was doing what she wanted him to do… what she wanted him to be like.

"I love you."

Finally, after a long wait, Sasuke was able to say those three words.

Karin knew that Sasuke was aware that Sakura was already gone before he said those words. Still his eyes were on her, it never left, so that means it was really for her… those words were for her ears.

She knew all along that he really was in love with her, that there was indeed a relationship between them two, and that it wasn't one sided unrequited love.

But it was weird.

She didn't know why tears started to flood from her eyes.

* * *

**Next Shot**: Othello


	2. Othello

.

* * *

**Delusions**

_By OhR_

**Summary: **Because each one of them has a based on incorrect inference about external reality. [A collection of short stories]. She knew he was slowly slipping away, but this time she isn't so sure how to help him get back.

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,240

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**II**

**Othello**

The steady breathing and calm facial features of the man laying beside her signaled that he finally succumbed to the inevitable slumber.

The wounds in her arms and legs, which were wrapped in bandages, still ache even worse when she tries to move them. Though it hurt like hell she didn't care, for this physical pain is nothing compared to the different kind of torture she's been suffering for months.

Trying her best not to wake him, ever so gently she slips out of their bed. When she succeeded getting out of the bed, automatically her body moved on its own and eventually her back met the wall of the washitsu. Her eyes never leaving the man whom supposed to be her husband.

Her mind was in scuffle. Is he really the man who she dreamt of marrying when she was young? Was he the same man who had become her husband? For months, he drastically changed into someone who was far from the cold avenging boy he was once when they were younger.

It was a transformation that would make any person who knew him be pleased. From being concerned with just killing a certain person and getting revenge on Konoha, he became a man who would look out for others and surprisingly, a man who would return her love.

It was very shocking that the man actually start befriending her, reconnecting bonds that he cut long time ago, and then proceeded to court her. She knew that eventually that he will be starting to carry out his second goal in his life, even without him being sociable she will gladly help him.

They gone out to eat, he being a gentleman accompanied her to places, and she received quite a number of gifts. Including a bouquet of blue roses that would magically appear out of nowhere on her table, at the hospital, at exactly nine o'clock in the morning.

After two whole years of courting, she finally said yes.

They kissed in the middle of the busy street of Konoha, where everyone stared and cheer at seeing the two of them openly showing their affection to each other.

Everyone knew starting from that day the head medic, Haruno Sakura, was officially dating the ex-missing ninja Uchiha Sasuke.

After another year, with the usual bouquet of blue roses, Sakura received jewelry.

Her best friend, the other blond who was female in gender, could not help feel but be excited for her. So she quickly seized away the letter that was included in the gifts and read it out loud in the hospital.

They have come to know that the jewelry was very priceless, for it once belong to the late Uchiha Mikoto. Which was according to her perverted sensei was Sasuke's mother.

Within a week, a grand traditional wedding was held. Not long, she gave birth to the very first baby boy of the newly restored Uchiha family. Sasuke was very supportive to the point that Sakura became like a spoiled child. With the added little bundle of happiness, she thought that things would continue to go uphill.

At first it was cute that Sasuke was showing signs of anxiety towards their relationship, it made him be like a normal person.

It started with a co-worker, a non ninja but a full time doctor nonetheless, whom he had threatened to kill if he ever tries again to get _closer_, then a messenger from the sand who was merely asking if her senpai is attached to anyone, and finally Sai whom she helps until now to fit in. He did beat the last one into a pulp. He was almost killed by Sasuke if she and the current Orange Hokage did not interfere.

She concluded that the cause of his jealousy was because he was sexually deprived, not wanting her husband act that way again she started to give him a daily dose of a supposedly cure for this type of things. To assure Sasuke that he has nothing to worry about, she made love to him. An act they rarely did after the emergence of their very first offspring.

The rosette haired girl slowly slides the shoji open and closed it in the same manner. When she faces front she can't help but admire the scenery in front of her.

How serene the place looks, particularly when the moon lights down on the whole house.

The Uchiha Main house was indeed a startling home to be in.

Closing her eyes, she let her body decide to wander and walk on its own.

After their first son's seventh birthday, things had gone back to normal. Sasuke was again friendly to everyone, even dropping Sai fruits to eat and paints for his art. He did this everyday and Sai understood that this was his way of apologizing. They've become close friends.

But Kami had other plans…

His anxiety came back, what's worse is that it developed into negative thoughts concerning her. It became recurrent and got out of hand. She thought that once again she could do something about it, especially now that she was expecting an additional member to the family.

When she joyfully told Sasuke about the fact that she was carrying a baby, it earned her a big slap across the face. Her mind went blank and all she could remember was how Sasuke shook her hard as his lips opened and closed.

She decided to stay inside the house until their second son was born, to avoid getting him worked up. To her dismay, after her shishou delivered the baby, things got worse.

Whenever she rejects his expression of need he will get angry and force himself in to her. Bruises which were turned to similar to scratches were accused of being a man's doing, a sick fantasy of her that she wants it rough.

Gifts that were given by the patients and friends were forcibly burned at the back yard. He also has this tendency to involve their first born son, asking him to accompany her whenever she goes out, telling him, that his kaa-san was no longer in love with tou-san and that there was someone trying to replace him.

It was unfair…

It was exhausting…

All of her life she had done nothing but work hard and hope that someday he would acknowledge her. She also pray that may he finally see that she will do everything just to stand by his side, be a wife that would support him no matter what.

She gave him her whole life and produced him two healthy sons, who were by the way an exact replica of their father.

What more could he want?

What else can she give?

What kind of evidence does he need just to prove that she will forever be in love with him?

Her train of thoughts was disrupted when she heard footsteps and saw a pair of feet near the entrance of the Uchiha household. It seems that it was common nowadays for her to forget how to breathe accompanied by her mind going blank whenever he was around.

"Where are you going…" his voice was cold like the heartless wind that was blowing "Sakura."

Sakura didn't dare to look up, already knowing that he was glaring at her with those crimson eyes.

In her mind, which she knew he can read, he asked him…

_What is happening to you Sasuke-kun…?_

* * *

**Next Shot**: Belief


End file.
